Electrical stimulation therapy has been proposed to treat a variety of patient symptoms or conditions, such as pelvic floor disorders of patients. Pelvic floor disorders may include urinary incontinence (e.g., stress incontinence or urge incontinence), fecal incontinence, pelvic pain, bowel dysfunction, and sexual dysfunction. Some electrical stimulation systems include one or more electrodes coupled to an IMD via one or more leads, while other electrical stimulation systems include leadless stimulators.